Fernando Mendez
Fernando Mendez First, before writing out a character profile put A basic overview of the character includin g how they got on the ship.A Picture must also be included (Type *hiresnobg into IMVU chat box and look at desktop for a print screen or use a preferred alternative method) Example of a detailed profile - Abel Baudouin Example of a less detailed profile - Irisadora I M P O R T A N T This is a must do! PROFILE - SKILLS AND WEAPONS - WEAKNESS - PERSONALITY (If you do not want to add anything to a select category, Delete the category.) Profile Talents and Skills * Chemist * Surgeon * Priest * Doctor * Enhanced Learning * Bilingual (English/Spanish) Weapons * Cross Gun: A custom created gun that Fernando wields to get the rid of evil and sin. The gun allows the user to input his light energy into the center and this allows him to manipulate it. The cross's sides are used to store poisons and tonics that can be activated at the will of the user, through light energy, to add effects to the shot. This effects include, but are not limited to poison, paralysis, confusion and sleep. There are three basic modes to the Cross Gun. *# Cross Gun - Stand up Mode: In stand up mode, the cross can only be used as a shield. This shield is still created by light and the input of his powers will determined the density, thickness, size and shape of the light shield. *# Cross Gun - Shooter Mode: In Shooter mode, the cross is used as a gun allowing the input of light magic to be shot as bullets or beams. The size, speed and strength of each shot is determined by the input of light. *# Cross Gun - Unity Mode: '''In Unity mode, the user can combine his arm with the gun by entering it through the middle. By doing this, the gun takes in the hand and forearm of the wielder into it and takes its place. The user then can be more agile with the gun, and can shoot faster and stronger, due to the fact the gun and the user have a direct bond created. Combat Skills and Abilities * '''Light Energy: '''When Fernando was blessed, his only source of power to fight crime given to him was light energy. He can use the energy from either internally with his chi, or externally with his aura. While he could bend the light to any shape he wants to and use it, this are the basic abilities Fernando uses. *# '''Strings of life: Fernando creates thin strings of light energy to entrap his enemies. This strings can go through any organic surfaces (trees, earth) and still create a constant stream, but it cannot go through inorganic objects (walls, metal). *# Holly Tonfas: Fernando creates to blades coming out of his forearms which he uses as tonfas. He is not very fond of using this technique as he prefers to fight from long range but if needed he will use them in short range. *# Light Output: '''Fernando outputs his light energy into his Cross Gun, allowing him to power the shots as he pleases. *# '''Light Screens: '''Fernando creates reflecting screens with his light aura to be able to create illusions. This ability is only usable if there is an abundance of sun light around him, and the screens can be disrupted by any shadows. *# '''Light Movement: While mostly used on his gun, Fernando is able to accelerate the speed of himself, or his shots, with his light aura. Accelerating himself to the speed of light, or any other life form, can cause extreme injuries to the body. Education and Intelligence Background * Priest: '''Fernando learned of his priests ways when he joined the monastery in his teen years. By the age of 20, he was already the head father in a local church. * '''Chemist: Fernando had dabbled on the chemistry arts before he joined the monastery. Once he was blessed this was one of the knowledge blessings he picked, to be able to help the ones around him. * Surgeon/Doctor: While Fernando never went to any formal school for either of this, he was bestowed the knowledge of this jobs when he was blessed to be able to help the ones around him suffering. Goals * Short Term Goal: Protecting Temperance from her own demise. * Long Term Goal: 'Ridding the world sin and evil. Bringing peace and prosperity to all who deserve it. Personality Fernando is a very serious guy. He lacks the ability to express much emotions, and does not know how to speak to new people he encounters. He usually keeps to himself and does not let many people get close to him, specially if he knows they can't put up with him. Even though his cold outlook, Fernando cares very much for any children and anyone he considers a friend. He would lay his life on the line for any of them, even when he fully knows that he won't survive. Fernando's rampage state is also a second personality. While in this personality, Fernando will loose all control of his light outputs and will rampage, with no memory of what happened. This personality was created after Fernando witnessed multiple fellow orphans being raped and murdered. Weaknesses * '''PTSD's: '''Fernando's past has brought a lot of scars to his life. Here are some of the personal problems he now has due to this. *# '''Child abuse/death. ''This will cause Fernando to loose most of his sanity and go in a rampage. *# Rape and suicide. '''Having witness this as a young child, Fernando will have a break down at the sight of either of these. *# '''Personal Space Violations. '''Fernando is very picky about his personal space. He does not like being touched or anyone getting overly close to him. Many people who have sneaked up and touched him before have ended with broken bones. * '''Water: If Fernando's Cross Was to get wet, it would decrease all of the power output by 25%. The speed of the gun would also be reduced by 50%. Lastly if wet, the gun has a chance of overheating if too much light is inputted into it, causing it to malfunction, with the possibility of breaking down or in the worst case scenario (water going inside the gun) harming the user. * Social Awkward: '''Due to his serious, almost cold demeanor, and his inability to express his emotions, Fernando has a hard time trying to reach out and speaking to others. * '''Over protective: Fernando will protect any children or his friends with his life. This cause him to put himself in dangerous situations to save them, Beliefs Data Appearance Fernando's garments were given to him by the church when he first joined the monastery. The cross he wears around his neck was given to him by a Cardinal as a sign to show he was the chosen one to rid the world of sin. Relationships Friendships Temperance Evangeline Background Background of your character, go into as much detail as you desire. Category:Characters